What color is her soul?
by KenyaAfrica
Summary: A new Soul but with a familiar air. There is a new face around the DWMA, stronger and more mysterious than any other student, possibly even Black Star! But why does She seem familiar and what kind of trouble could she have brought to the gang? And why does she seem to be different? Is it the color of her soul that has Maka and Kidd worried?
1. A New Student! What Color is her soul?

**This story is one that has been on my mind for awhile yet I haven't put down into words but now it finally has come to fruition! So this follow the manga after the witch battle with Medusa and Crona, this is going to follow (or try) the story line as Tsubaki and Black✭Star tells about his past. Hope that is enough explanation and it doesn't get too confusing! Enough of my banter go forth and read my kittens!**

* * *

A Sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

A new semester of crazy within the DWMA, Maka and Soul walked along the halls of the school ready to hopefully fulfill the dream of becoming a death weapon pair. Soul slumped over with his hands deep in his pockets and let out a sigh.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not looking forward to seeing screw head." another sigh escaped.

"Ah.. come on! Stein isn't that bad." Maka seemed too optimistic.

…

Maka ducked out of the way of a scalpel being flung from the professor. Barely missing the sandy blonde by a few centimeters, pinning a few strands of her hair to the wall.

"Okay, he is frightening." Maka gulped.

"No talking." Stein stated, "The next one won't miss."

Soul slumped in his chair mainly to escape the view of the professor and to look around the classroom. Black✭Star was leaned against the wall, a small bubble of snot escaped his nose and would disappear, showing that he was fast asleep. Many of the students were still freaking out with the small outburst from the crazy nut case, but one seemed to be giggling because of it. She was close to the wall with one hand behind her head and the other covering her mouth, she was not more than maybe two or three seats away. Who was she? Soul leaned over to Maka careful not to make any sudden movements, afraid of a scalpel in his forehead.

"Who is the girl over by the wall?" Soul gestured to where she sat.

"Hmm? Um, to tell you the truth I have no idea." Maka was confused as to why Soul even cared, but as she looked over to where she sat something struck her as weird.

"Soul."

"Huh?"

"I can't see her soul wavelength."

"What?"

"I SAID BE QUIET!" This time a scalpel was hurled in the girl's direction aimed for her head.

Gasp!

The girl had caught the scalpel within her fingers and was twirling it around, "Stein, its not nice to throw things," as she finished her phrase, she hurled it back effortlessly and it struck deep within the chalkboard. Everyone was astonished that she: one, caught it, and two said that… to Stein, of all people!

"Hm… I think you are the only one who has ever caught that. Not even Black✭Star has… yet."

"WHADDYA MEAN? HAVEN'T YET? I AM THE GREAT BLACK✭STAR! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black✭Star had somehow found his way to the very top of the very thin chalkboard, teetering on the edge almost falling off as he boasted about surpassing God; he held his hand high in the air with a grin stretched across his face.

"How the hell?" Stein turned in his chair looking up at the blue idiot. "Oh, nevermind, so.." As he turned to face the mysterious girl, she was nowhere to be found. Amid the blue buffoon's banter she had exited the room and walked to the front of the building.

"Maka, Soul." Stein turned his chair to face them, "Find out who that was. This is very important."

"Of course, sir!" Maka and Soul raced out of the room.

"Now I really want to know who that was!" Soul knew she didn't belong, and then Maka said she couldn't see her soul wavelength. "Can you use your soul perception?"

"I tried earlier, but she has something shielding me." Maka grew more and more anxious.

What could shield her soul perception like that? And why did she leave like she did? Maka was wrapped up within her thoughts as they ran down the halls towards the main entrance. As the reached to courtyard they skidded to a halt, to find the girl slowly walking out of the school and down the steps.

"There she is." Maka tried again to look for her soul but once again had a strange feeling.

"You know it isn't polite to see others soul's without permission." The girl had her hands folded neatly behind her head and turned on her heels to face Maka and Soul, her long black hair swaying in a loose braid down her back.

Maka wondered, How was she able to tell that I was trying to see her soul. That is impossible!

* * *

**Soul: You are really useless without your soul perception huh? **

**Maka: WHAT!? *MAKA-CHOP***

**Africa: Um... I... don't hurt me please.**

**Maka: As long as you don't say I am useless too.**

**Africa: NOPE! You are amazing... *quiver***

**Maka: She doesn't own Soul Eater.**

**Africa: Isn't that a given? *Maka raises her book* NEVERMIND!**


	2. Undercover? One with no Soul?

**So... this story has something in it that clashes with Soul Eater... I hope you aren't mad. Please don't be mad... Sorry. But Enjoy I will try to update about twice a week if not the at least once a week... hopefully! I will be better at updating promise! Enjoy Kittens!**

* * *

Maka wondered, How was she able to tell that I was trying to see her soul. That is impossible!

"How come I can't see your soul?" Maka's curiosity spiked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She smirked sarcastically.

"Just who in the hell are you?" Soul demanded.

"Hmm… curious question. But not completely undesirable." A pause, "I am closer to you than you think."

Soul was getting irritated, "Quit talking in riddles. I wondered why I have never seen you here before, so I will ask again WHO ARE YOU?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. You really want to know?" She loosened her grip on her hands as they fell to her sides, her bangs slightly covering her piercing blue eyes. Now that Soul thought about it, she seemed to have a familiar air about her. Something about the way she held herself high, reminded him of… Black✭Star.

"I don't know if he ever said anything, I wonder if he even knows." It seemed as if she was talking to herself.

"You haven't answered Soul's question. Who are you?" Maka was about ready to Maka-Chop this girl into next week.

"I am… not sure if I can divulge that information. Sorry. But I can tell you my name. Blake."

With that Blake turned to walk away. Maka leaned to catch her arm pulling on her leather jacket off of her shoulder, just to see the top of an intricate version of Black✭Star's Star tattoo. Blake pulled her arm free and fixed her jacket, 'unaware' of what has been seen by Maka and Soul. She walked down the steps of the DWMA and disappeared around the corner.

"Maka, did you just see…"

"Yeah. That looked like Black✭Star's tattoo only more complex."

"Did she even know that happened." Maka turned to Soul with a worried look. "So, do you think that Blake might be part of Black✭Star's clan?"

"I have no idea."

"We have to report back to Stein, maybe he can explain all of this craziness." Maka and Soul ran back through the halls ready to tell Stein everything.

…

Blake walked along the sidewalk, "I really hope they saw that. I need to talk to Black✭Star soon, I haven't seen him since he was just a baby." Blake smiled to herself, "he sure has gotten boastful of his surpassing God and all. I hope he does, he will finally bring some honor to the worthless clan of ours."

The laughing sun slowly faded to the grinning moon. Blake looked up at the curious moon, it always had blood seeping from its mouth but tonight it was void of the volatile mess. Blake made her way towards the small apartment that she had rented for the stay in Death City, eager to sleep she fumbled with the key. There was something off, something wrong with the aura around her. She turned to find a kishin egg standing in front of her, ducking out of the way of the sweeping arm, she rolled around him and kicked him from the apartment.

"Funny how an idiot like you snuck up on me." Blake's eyes changed as she allowed a charge of her soul wavelength ripple across her arm, her pupils shifted to stars and the blue changed to a deep crimson color.

"You're… a kishin…. too…." His voice was raspy and metallic sounding.

"Hell yeah! And your soul is mine." Blake lunged at the slow man, hitting his chest almost dead center, "Star's big-wave!" Her arm shuttered with the current of her soul wavelength and propelled the kishin across the small alley and slammed up against the wall, disintegrating like black ribbon leaving a crimson hexagonal soul floating in midair.

Blake's fingers wrapped around the soul still flickering with the electric current; her mouth watered as she swallowed the red life force. It seemed the souls of kishins were more satisfying than those of a humans, the souls of kishins had a "wild side" that seemed to intrigue Blake. She lifted her head toward the almost starless sky licking her lips. She focused on recentering her aura, if she didn't fix it soon Maka would be sure to sense something. "_Damn her and those soul perception abilities of hers. While I am here in Death City it seems I have to focus on keeping my aura under control and keep her out of my business. I still wish I could read the auras around me, but thanks to that brat I can't_."

Blake gazed off into the sky, her bangs slightly covering her still stared eyes. Turning on her heel she headed for the apartment door, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be as terrible as today was.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters... I feel bad. Meow... The weekly updates will hopefully satisfy the eager reader..**

**Maka: You remind me of a cat sometimes...**

**Africa: So? Do you not like cats?**

**Maka: Just one cat in particular...**

**Africa: I don't own Soul Eater... sad day.**


	3. A Walk under the moon! Colors?

**Snow. snow. Snowww! What to do on this wonderful snow day? Write... and research great... Another chapter for my lovelies! Enjoy! Review if possible I would love feedback from you! But I am not at all pushing... maybe a little...**

* * *

Maka stood in the small kitchen of her and Soul's apartment, cleaning what little dishes still littered the sink. Soul was in the living room slightly conscious, as Maka finished she sunk into the couch causing Soul to jerk awake.

"Not cool, Maka. You scared the crap out of me." Soul looked over at Maka, she looked like she was in deep thought.

"I can't help but wonder about Blake and how she is connected to Black✭Star." She sunk further into the couch, lying her head on Soul's shoulder.

"You know worrying this much will cause major issues with your level of coolness. " he said with a sly smile. He took a peek at her face, but she was sound asleep, "well so much for talking about this." Soul picked up his partner and took her to bed, tucking her in. *Sigh* As he made his way to his room he turned to face Maka's room reaching out with his soul wavelength for hers, even though she was fast asleep her soul opened up to his easing his mind and anxieties. Soul slipped into bed with the connection with Maka still strong and went into a deep sleep.

…

Blake walked along the quiet streets of Death City, the sun still not yet risen. It seemed that sleep wasn't in her body's agenda. *Sigh* Walking with her face upturned looking at the stars. Blake continued down the long street passing Chuba Cabara's, with the lights flashing and the bright pink hearts pulsating caused Blake to glance over at the gody sign.

"Such a waste of space." Blake muttered under her breath.

A customer walked out of the bar, in tears and saying something inaudible, but slowly becoming louder. Blake straightened her jacket and flipped up the collar, this doesn't look good.

"MMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKAAAAA! WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

{AN: Spirit is yelling Maka, and crying very loudly.}

A lady with scantily clad clothing came up behind the yelling red haired man, "Spirit, don't yell like that. It's three in the morning! We don't want the neighbors to be woke up… again."

Blake with mouth agape thought, Seriously! Can this guy, Spirit, not get his shit under control?

Spirit's yelling subsided to deep sobs and muttering, the women went back in the club and left him to fend for himself. He stumbled around until he saw Blake, she tried to hide behind her collar but to no avail. Spirit had found his way across the street and in front of her.

"Hey, pretty lady. Do you need some assistance?"

"No, I don't. Do you need help, SIR?"

Blake seemed to have triggered something in the man, he once again started to sob.

"Woah! I'm sorry," What do I do? uh!? "Do you want me to help you to your apartment?" Blake knelt down to Spirit's level and touched his back.

"Yeah... It's been a rough night." Spirit looked up at Blakes face, It's like an angel has come to help me!

Blake saw him gaze at her with almost puppy dog eyes, Oh brother, this is going to be a long morning. They both walked down the lightly lit street in silence until Spirit spoke up.

"I'm Spirit Albarn." *sniffle* "Sorry that I am such a mess, I'm not normally like this."

Blake held out her hand and gave a halfhearted smile, "I'm Blake. If you don't mind me asking who's Maka?"

Spirit froze, "She is my daughter," Blake thought he was going to cry again. "Do you want to see a picture of her?!"

"Uh… sure?" Spirit's hand dove into his pocket pulling out a small picture of a sandy blonde her hair pulled into two pigtails and striking emerald eyes. Blake stiffened, This was the girl at the DWMA, just my luck that I run into her father. Blake smiled, "She is pretty! But why were you crying over her?"

"Well, she doesn't exactly think of me as her father."

"Oh, well you seem to be a good guy, why doesn't she think you as her father?"

"It's a really long story. Besides I don't think its the best bring it up, it tends to open up wounds that I would rather have closed."

"That's understandable." Blake pulled her jacket closer to her.

"So… why are you out so late, or should I say up so early?"

"The sunrise. It's so pretty here, plus I don't get to see many stars where I am from." Blake looked down, wanting to see one star in particular.

"Well, I am pretty close to my apartment. Thank you for you help, Blake." Spirit had a strange feeling about this girl, he couldn't place it. The feeling of

"No problem." Blake looked at the sky, the sun was rising chuckling in the sky. Hmm.. It's about five or so. Why did that walk take so long?

Blake watched as Spirit walked between two tall apartment buildings, there was a color around him. His aura, what color was his soul, Green. Blake thought love of people, a good teacher. He truly is a good person even in his soul. Blake continued to walk along the cobblestone streets. She thought back on the color of the two teens that she had seen earlier in the day. Soul, his aura was different it was a bright lemon-yellow. Blake pulled the meanings of the auras from her mind, bright lemon-yellow color meaning a struggle for power within, or fear of losing control. What is he fearing of losing control of? Blake's mind drifted back to Maka's aura. Blue. Blue… meaning caring, loving, courageous. Fitting for her, but I saw white as well. Could she have an angelic soul too?

* * *

**Maka: What? She can see auras? Not souls?**

**Africa: Well yeah as I said in the last chapter I was going to throw something in there that made it unique.**

**Maka: But that doesn't... well actually it does make sense.**

**Africa: See! **

**Soul: I think it's kinda cool! But how does it work?**

**Africa: ... Long story... Oh I don-**

**Maka: Own Soul Eater? Everyone knows that!**

**Africa: I am just saying it.. it's called a disclaimer. Buzz kill!**


	4. Village of Needles! A fateful reunion?

**Meow! Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter, now here's the deal you enjoy this or else. (Just Kidding!) Enjoy! (wow... bipolar much!)**

* * *

She thought back on the color of the two teens that she had seen earlier in the day. _Soul, his aura was different it was a bright lemon-yellow_. Blake pulled the meanings of the auras from her mind, _bright lemon-yellow color meaning a struggle for power within, or fear of losing control. What is he fearing of losing control of?_ Blake's mind drifted back to Maka's aura. _Blue. Blue… meaning caring, loving, courageous. Fitting for her, but I saw white as well. Could she have an angelic soul too?_

…

Soul clutched his scar along his chest. Maka and him stood within the Death room.

"Sir, Does she have any connection to Black✭Star?"

"Well…" Death tilted his head. "I don't recall Black✭Star having any siblings. And if he did they would have been wiped out with the rest of the star clan."

As the goofy Death talked and bobbed about Spirit walked into the room.

"What's new?" Spirit said with a smile.

Maka turned,"Do you know if Black✭Star has any siblings?"

"What would bring this about?"

"Well, we ran into a girl who had a star tattoo just like Black✭Star's and she said her name was Blake."

"Wait. Blake?"

"Yeah… what?"

"I know her, she ran into me late last night. She seemed familiar but I couldn't place her."

"When we were talking I kept trying to see her soul wavelength but something was blocking me, almost like there was a wall over where the soul should be."

Death turned to Maka, "Did it seem like soul protect?"

"No, I was just blocked. I could feel something but it was almost hidden from me." Maka's hand went to her chin, she pondered how that could happen.

"Well, whoever she was we have to find her and tell Black✭Star. He might know something." Soul was eager to tell Black✭Star the news, although he didn't know much about his past he knew that if this girl was really his sister Black✭Star would be thrilled.

"No." Death faced the mirror towering over all the students and faculty.

"But why?" Maka and Soul both echoed each other.

"He needs to find out on his own. If found out a member of your family was alive don't you think you would want to speak to that person?" Death turned to the teens. "Well? Besides Black Star and Tsbakui are on a mission to track down the uncanny sword."

…

Blake dropped down from the treetops, the rain made her hair stick to her face._ He was here, but why?_ The uncanny sword never left well enough alone, the village of needles was his next target. _Unfortunately, this village doesn't take well with my clan._ _They tend to think we are monsters._ Blake walked along the edge of the road collar up, hiding her face slightly. The rain had taken its toll leaving Blake shivering and her braid dripping down her back. She looked up toward the village, as a black shroud seemed to cover the entirety of the void town. Many people slammed the shutters as she walked by giving concerned glances and some stares that were full of hatred and anger. A young man appeared from a house, concerned with the young lady and worried of her fate. Blake met his gaze with eyes of confusion and sympathy. They must be terrified.

"You mustn't be out here now. It isn't safe." He motioned for her to come inside.

"I can't. I am looking for someone." Blake shook her head.

"Why? It is raining hard and you aren't properly…." He stopped mid-sentence. His eyes fixated on her shoulder where her star tattoo was. "You… you.. are Star clan?" His face contorted in fear.

"Yes, but I am not here for you." Blake looked at him hoping saying this would ease his fear that welled up within him. The man's aura had drastically changed from blue to a red. **AN: Blue means a caring, loving nature. And red means anger, unforgiving in nature.**

"I doth think… I shalt sleep? I shalt play? Nay, I shalt eat!" a voice came out from behind Blake a man, the uncanny sword Masamune.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters... But this is where I HAVE to stick close to the manga and keep true otherwise I feel like a traitor to the original... meow... BUT oh well. Leave review to your hearts content. **

**Maka: So... why do you meow? Are you part cat?**

**Africa: NO! I just... well it's my go to.. I have no clue why.**

**Maka: Well... you are weird. **

**Africa: Thanks... jerk.**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP!**

**Soul: um... She doesn't own Soul Eater. **

**Maka: What?!**

**Soul: Nothing! *gulp***


	5. CLASH! Masamune Vs Red Star!

**HEY! It's late... and I forgot.. oops. Oh well. Better late than never. Sorry for that, but I hope you enjoy! Review if possible I love the feedback from the readers, oh... and the reviews so far have made me smile! So thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I doth think… I shall sleep? I shalt play? Nay, I shalt eat!" a voice came out from behind Blake a man towering over her with eyes as black as the night skies.

"Masamune… I told you I would find you."

"It's good to see you, Blake." a pause, " Or should I say Red✭Star."

…

"Are YOU the Uncanny Sword?"

"Black✭Star…. that is an old woman." Tsubaki chided.

"Well how are we suppose to find him in here! He could be anyone!"

*Sigh* Tsubaki thought to herself, I need to tell him what we are getting into.

"WELL? ARE YOU THE UNCANNY SWORD!?"

"Will you please stop, we won't find him that way."

Black✭Star loosened his grip on a young man.

"Well… Do you have any better ideas?" Black✭Star growled. "Man, I wish Maka was here. I could use her stupid soul perception right about now…"

"HEY! You are star clan, aren't you?!" A young boy stood before Black✭Star and Tsubaki.

The meister lowered his head.

"Well? What do you want?! Are you here to kill more!?" The boy yelled, anger filled his voice.

Black✭Star kept quiet. Tsubaki stepped forward to talk, a hand flew in front of her.

"Black✭Star…"

"Get the hell outta here, Star clan!" Rock begin to fly at the meister weapon pair.

"Take it. Maybe you will leave."

Black✭Star snatched something out of the air, "Money?"

"That's what you want, right? Take it and leave."

"I don't want your money."

"LEAVE!"

*gulp* Black✭Star dodges a large boulder. "ALRIGHT! I'LL LEAVE!"

*****Time Lapse****

Rain begins to trickle down from the sky, thunder rolls across the sky. Leaving a gloomy feel across the land. It drips from Black✭Star's hair and lands on the branches below. Tsubaki gazes toward the village, the large needles extend out of houses and drip with freshly fallen rain. The dismal downpour only adds to the tension in the air. Tsubaki's mind drifts back to the villagers,_ They were so angry at us and we didn't even do anything wrong. I wonder why they have such a grudge against Star Clan?_

"You wanna know, don't you?" his gaze still distant, "you wanna know why they acted that way don't you?"

"No…" I do… but it looks as if it will cause him pain to remember.

…

"I thought I told you to NEVER call me by that name." Blake growled under her breath.

"You Afraid? The lone star has nothing to fear but to fall from the heavens."

Blake stiffened. Black✭Star is here? Of all places. I don't need him in this fight.

"You know that he won't even know who you are talking about. Black✭Star has never known, as much as I would like to meet again."

"My own blood here to collect my weary soul. But my hunger is louder than her soul."

"You deserve everything you have done to be paid for in blood. "

"The sins we bear taint our very souls. The time is nye for our collection-"

"YAHOOO!"

"Yes, but my time hasn't come yet. I'm afraid yours has though." Blake smirked. "Because I know your trick, you cannot attack unless you have a soul to possess. Looks like you have lucked out on this one."

"You don't feel it, do you?" Masamune tilted his head quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" Blake gripped her shuriken, poised to attack if necessary.

"Your FEAR. Your very soul quivers."

Blake turned to see the meister and weapon standing before the kishins. Ready to attack her if she presented an opening.

"Are YOU the Uncanny sword?"

Blake turned to where Masamune was standing, he was nowhere to be found. Gone with the wind, up and away like a specter of her past.

"Black✭Star… That isn't him either." Tsubaki relaxed from her attack position.

"No… But." He tensed. "I know you." Black✭Star's eyes widened.

…

Tsubaki stood mouth agape, astonished. "How do you know her?"

The young woman stood before Tsubaki, _she does look like a female version of Black✭Star._ The girl stood taller than Black✭Star with a sleeveless white tunic covered with a crimson scarf. Bandages covered her arms snaking up past her elbow, along with a Star tattoo on her right arm with intricate symbols and patterns within the border making the star feminine. Her long black and white hair braided loosely down her back, the bangs stuck to her face showing how thin she was. Tsubaki stood looking this girl up and down, wondering where she could have been and why she just now decided to show up.

"I honestly don't know, but I feel a sense of déjà vu." Black✭Star held his head almost like he was in pain.

"You probably won't remember me. Even if you try REALLY hard. I mean… I don't blame you." She shrugged, "You were only a baby. My name is Blake." she smiled.

"Lies!" Blake turned to Masamune. "Why must you hide the truth under your breath."

Her eyes widened in fear._ My soul, no. You can't… you told me you never would._

"SOUL POSSESSION!" Masamune gripped Blake's throat. "Your fear will be the fuel for my revenge."

"N..no… you said…."

"The promise that I once held, holds no more. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." A smile crept across Masamune's face, and Blake's vision slowly faded to nothing.

"Blake?" Black✭Star's voice faltered.

"She is gone, nothing remains but darkness." Blake's face contorted to a grin, her eyes black void of life.

* * *

**THE PLOT THICKENS! Maybe I should have my lovelies listen to OneRepublic Radio on pandora for this one.. or Linkin Park's living things... I don't know. It's something! So what will become of the Uncanny Sword?**

**Black✭Star: Really? You leave it on that note?!**

**Africa: What? You have a problem with that?**

**Black✭Star: Hell yeah I do!**

**Soul: Well... He has a point. You did leave it on a bad moment.**

**Africa: Oh! Shut-up! You two aren't the writers! (O/./O)**

**Black✭Star: But you still don't own Soul Eater! **

**Africa: Thanks for rubbing it in... (-.-) **


	6. A Battle Inside a Broken Soul!

**Hello, my lovelies. Here is another chapter, man is it late... oops. So I hope this isn't too bad, I incorporated more of the Manga in this one so it stays true. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Blake?" Black✭Star's voice faltered.

"She is gone, nothing remains but darkness." Blake's face contorted to a grin, her eyes black void of life.

…

"Black✭Star!" Tsubaki yelled as he dodged a head on attack from Blake. She swiped where he stood and sliced the air.

"What do we do?" Dodging more and more blows as they came a lightning speeds from the right and left.

"We have to detach his soul from hers."

"How?!" He jerked back, the blade sliced the bridge of his nose.

"Normally the 'meister' and the 'weapon' synchronize their soul wavelengths to unify, right." Tsubaki's face hardened, "But in the case of the uncanny sword the 'soul' is being possessed by the other and that person is being manipulated. Then the blade will suck the soul dry."

Another lunge, and swipe. Tsubaki and Black✭Star jumped backwards landing close together.

"Even the uncanny sword shouldn't be able to control two soul wavelengths at once. If Blake were to get caught up in your wavelength the force would repel his wavelength."

"Gotcha!"

…

"There are dark recesses of one's mind that only the person knows about, hides away the deepest fears and mistakes that forbade the mind. Yet within our small feeble minds we can dream of wondrous places that can only live within our wildest fantasies, and dark images that can haunt the darkest of rooms and cause our hearts to tremble in fear of the unknown. This is what causes true madness, when one cannot escape the darkest parts of ones mind. When the memories of days gone by still haunt our everyday lives. When one dwells on this it brings chills down our spines and tears to our eyes. For death is only the beginning, for there cannot be life where there is death." Blake's mind quoted this over and over.

"What is fear? If you dwell on what you fear then you can never overcome the past." Masamune's voice carried through her mind.

"To become what YOU have strived so hard to become… a monster. My clan was damned from the beginning, wanting nothing but power and a sure victory. The would kill those who didn't deserve the awful fates that they endured."

Blake looked up within the confines of her soul. Glancing around her soul imitated a forest, the beautiful colors all twisting together with the blue skies.

"But you have become a monster. Just look at the carnage that follows you, Red✭Star. The clan that you once followed wholeheartedly has withered away and died, at the hands of Lord Death." Masamune's voice hissed. "You trusted in what couldn't be saved."

Blake's mind was restless full of anger and hatred. "I realized only now that what I have placed my trust in was a false hope. You have been nothing but a stain in this world. I will gladly die to ensure your soul dies along with mine. I know Black✭Star will rip your soul out of your pathetic chest."

"Don't be so sure, Red✭Star. You do realize that this isn't just a family affair with you and the boy. But with me and my sister as well." He appeared alongside Blake, draping his arm around her. "It is a real shame that this has to end in your death, you know for the record, I did love you."

"But still that isn't love, you know for a fact that if you had any sense of morality this wouldn't be happening." Blake's words were full of venom, "And at this point," she flung his arm off of her shoulder, "What does it matter that you try to show a sense of affection?"

"Maybe it is a last ditch effort to be human."

…

"Ssshhhaadoow… SHADOW!"

"Wait! He can control the shadow too!?"

"Yes." Tsubaki's voice metallic and cold.

"That is a neat trick but I have a few of my own… SPEED✭STAR!"

Black✭Star disappeared and reappeared in and around Blake, "Shadow puppet!"

The shadow lunged and twisted around Black✭Star's legs.

"CAN'T CATCH WHAT YOU CAN'T SEE! YAHOO!" *slip* "OH SHIT!" He slid and slammed into the statue legs spread eagle. "OWWWW!"

"You know, maybe you should save Speed✭Star for a day less rainy and slick…"

"AHWHAHAHAHAH!" Shadow stabbed the ground where Black✭Star was.

"In this situation where the footing is this bad, I'll barely be able to dodge her attacks with the shadow. There's no time to drive this wavelengths together. I've gotta do something."

"SHA-" Blake's stance changed, legs spread the sword next to her face.

"That stance…. BE CAREFUL! A SWIFT LUNGE IS INCOMING!"

"DIE!" Blake thrust the sword intertwined with the shadow, "PUPPET STRIKE!"

I can see it. *CHING* The sword and Black✭Star's ninja sword sparked and grinded together.

"SPLIT BRANCHES!" The shadow branched out piercing Black✭Star in the leg slicing through his muscle. His right arm ran through at the bicep, bleeding profusely. Blood dripped upon the wet ground mixing with the rain and mud.

...

"Stop this!" Blake faced Masamune. "Get the hell out of my soul!"

He grinned, "What is it too much for you to see him like that? Don't worry, I am just toying with him."

"You are going to kill him wearing my face, I have had enough." Blake focused, she started to center her soul wavelength and try to make it incompatible with Masamune's.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking back what is mine."

* * *

**What will happen? Beats me. Nah... no need to worry! So... Did you like it? Hope you did, um... yeah. meow. So I guess I am done here.**

**Black✭Star: Wow. She sounds like a BA sister!**

**Africa: Well... that's what I was shooting for. **

**Black✭Star: Not bad, but she isn't as awesome as I am!**

**Africa: Well... maybe...**

**Black✭Star: WHAT?! I AM GOING TO TRANSCEND GOD! WHAT CAN SHE DO!?**

**Africa: Just wait and see. Oh... I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Soul: This is going to be a long week... isn't it?**


End file.
